Return to the Abandoned Tavern
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: (Slight GreedXAl? and Elricest) The title says it all


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters. K?

A bit of GreedXAl and then Elricest.

A Restored!Al and maybe set after the manga. (The manga isn't finished yet... hehe...)

This pairings still stuck on my head. Grr... and I'm mad at the site where I get FMA manga scans for taking it down cause FMA manga is already licensed. HOW the hell can I buy? I live in the Philippines, dammit...

BTW, I've only read volume 7 to chap 43 of the manga, FYI. Do you think that's enough?

Probably the longest FMA fic I've done.

**Back in the Abandoned Tavern**

He had always wanted this. To be able to touch and feel again...

Ed allowed his younger brother to sleep beside him ever since he got his body back. He knew well that Al is still getting used to moving around and the younger wouldn't want to leave his side... yet...

Roy and everyone at the HQ hasn't met this human Alphonse... Ed thinks he'll have Al all for himself for now, before showing him to anyone. Selfish? Ed doesn't think it's a selfish act, so does Al. It seems they're both enjoying each others company...

But still... Ed has to work for the State once in a while. They were staying at an Apartment near their sensei's place, and Ed's currently working in the Southern HQ.

That night Al was acting rather unusual than normal. The air isn't that cold, it was just fine, but the younger Elric has been trying to hiding desperately under their blanket. The older sighs _I knew sleeping naked today wasn't a good idea..._

"Can't sleep?"

Golden eyes were full of worry as it looked at Al who has been shifting around his position, obviously uneasy. "Mmm, I'm fine..." Al's voice was muffled as he hid behind the covers. Ed knew something's wrong, "Get dressed..." he threw Al's clothes at his younger brother, then he also get's dressed "I think you're embarassed... your body's embarassed to sleep like that." Ed continued.

Al wore his clothes, "N-niisan...", he whispers.

"Yes?"

Al's head was low, he didn't face his brother as he spoke, "Can I walk around outside for awhile...? Alone...?"

Ed was a bit surprised about the question, cause it's the first time Al wanted to leave his side and... walk around? Where will he go? There's no place in Dublith he can go to except their sensei's place.

He didn't want to depress his brother though, he's 15 and can take care of himself, maybe he just wants to walk around til he get's tired, that's all. Al gave him his private time alone, now it's his turn to return the favor... Ed smiles, "Of course you can. Just be sure you'll be back and get some sleep." surely, Al will come back, cause his only place is here with his older brother.

Al's face lit up, "Thank you Niisan! Don't worry, I'll be back a little later once I get tired and ready to sleep!" he happily embraces his brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ed couldn't help but just smile as Al fixes himself up, he wore his blue coat that's identical to his brother's red one, waves goodbye, then left.

_He's just gonna get himself tired just as he said..._ but his self-reassurance failed. He was deeply worried about his younger brother's actions.

He jumps out of bed. _He wouldn't know..._ he combs his hair with his hands as he wears his red coat. _Al, forgive me for not trusting you tonight..._

He walks out of the apartment and carefully looked for his younger brother. He would just follow him to be sure he's safe. It's a big brother thing to do, right? He wanted to keep his younger brother safe...

A hint of blue was spotted from a distance, it was Al heading inside an alleyway. Now Ed was really more concerned.

Why would Al go to such a dangerous place? What if there're thieves in there?

Without having second thoughts, Ed silently follows Al. Inside the Alley, he noticed that it seems Al knew his way around the place very well. Every turn here and there, it was so natural to him. It was getting difficult following the taller boy, the place was getting darker and darker, and Ed's only source of light was the moon.

He saw Al stop in front of a dark entrance heading underground. Ed hid himself behind a pile of boxes, seeing Al was turning his head around, seeing that the coast is clear, he dissapears inside the building.

Ed steps out of his hiding place a few minutes later and stared at the bloody unreadable sign that's placed on top of the entrance of the building. The place looks abandoned, why would Al go to such a place?

The only way to answer his question was to enter, so he did.

There was a smell lingering inside as he walks down the stairs. It was very familiar to Ed, and he didn't like it. The stairs were giving away too much clues to his suspicion. Blood was splattered on the wall and bullets were found on every step, he assumed these were here since last year. As soon as he reached a room that looked like a tavern, he searched the room and found dead bodies scattered everywhere...

_This is not healthy for him or anyone, can't he tell by the smell?_ he looked for other rooms where Al could've gone to. He gently opens every door and peeks inside, he was very careful, cause he might accidentally bump into Al and he wouldn't want that to happen. Every room was just full of dead rotting bodies...

He was still wondering why would Al visit an abandoned tavern? The whole place was obviously deserted because of the attack... Maybe the military? Does Al know what happened here? If he did, how come Ed couldn't remember a thing? For sure, when Al was still in his armor body, they never got seperated for a very long time. They did, but that should've been in Cetral City... and if Roy's responsible for this, he probably cleaned this up.

An abandoned tavern...

Ed stopped on his tracks as he found himself in front of an entrance to a wide empty room. The floor was ruined with cracks, obviously from alchemy, and room can be easily described as messy. He quietly stayed where he was standing as he saw Al in the room.

The room thankfully didn't smell of dead bodies. He didn't have to worry about that, but the nostalgic look on Al's eyes concerned him. The younger Elric's eyes were half-lidded and was staring off into the darkness of the room, he just sat in a messy corner as if waiting for someone to come.

Waiting...

He couldn't tell what's on Al's mind. If only he could remember what happened here...

His thoughts were cut as he saw Al stood up, Ed was about to run out of the place, but didn't... Al just stood there, looking around and examining how much the place is damaged. Ed watched intently as Al claps then places his hands on the floor to fix it with alchemy, he nods as he looked at his work. He slowly walked to the center of the room and looked up, it was a destroyed ventilation shaft.

"Probably where he escaped after fighting with Niisan..." Al whispers. Ed heard this well and got him thinking, _I was HERE...? Why can't I remember?_, he smacks himself for being forgetful. He starts to think again, _Where 'he' escaped...?_, so Al WAS waiting for someone, this made Ed a bit jealous.

No...

Al is very kind and friendly. Any new person he meets is his new friend, he can feel if a person is evil or not. Ed shouldn't be troubled by this, maybe this certain person is just a friend Al lost. So...

Who is this guy Al's waiting for?

Ed felt helpless, he badly wanted to help his brother, but he couldn't even remember what happened here. And for sure, he wouldn't want to ask Al about this, or else... _He might get mad at me for following him here..., _Ed shook his head, _I'll just help, without telling him..._

That morning, Ed felt relieved to see Al beside him when he woke up. He knows this is still Al's place, he wouldn't stay in that tavern that long. He'll somehow get tired and sleepy then go home.

He kisses Al's forehead, then pulled himself out of the bed. His younger brother moans and opens his eyes, "Niisan... you off to work?" he sleepily asks. Ed nods and reminds Al, "You also have to go to Sensei and train with her." this made him frown. It was fine training with sensei when he still had an armor body, but now... he usually gets hurt and comes home bruised and all.

Izumi is now training Al so he can get used to using his human body. Maybe she thinks feeling a lot of pain is a very good start for Al. It's not that he didn't like doing it, everything just feels new to him again.

Ed left their apartment after fixing himself, then headed to the closest phone booth around. He didn't plan to go to work today, he wanted to help Al in his personal problem...

"Hello?... 2nd Lieutenant Havoc? Where's the Colonel?" Ed's voice sounded surprised as he realized who just answered the phone. He was expecting Roy would be the one to answer it but... "What's up? the Colonel's not here right now." Havoc's voice was heard on the other line.

"Uhm... I was wondering if we have records of a certain attack here in Dublith, I think it's in a tavern..." Ed hoped they had files relating to what he's looking for, also it's not kept a military secret. "Let me check. Is it alright if you wait?"

"Y-yes, it's okay."

A few minutes of silence in the other line, Ed was feeling unsure about this. If he and Al was involved in the attack, maybe the military DID have records about what happened in the tavern. _I don't expect this to be good..._

"...There's a record here about a tavern called 'Devil's Nest'. Is this what you're looking for, Edward-kun?" Havoc's voice started. _Devil's Nest...? That's the name of the tavern?_, Fullmetal wondered, "Havoc-san, what happened there?"

Ed heard shifting of paper, "You can't rememeber, eh?" more shifting of paper was heard, "Al was kidnapped and brought to the place, you tried to save him, then the late Fuhrer and his men attacked to save you two. It seems the tavern was a hideout for chimera's from the 5th laboratory..."

"... Are there any survivors? Any other chimera's that was left alive?"

"Negative. It looks like everyone was killed by the order of the Fuhrer himself. There were no survivor's... Why do you want this info anyway? It's a finished case." Havoc's voice sounded confused as he asks.

"Uhm... I just visited the place and..." Ed was planning to ask some military people to clean the area, but Al might get discouraged to go there once he realizes that the military is around, this will surely sadden him. "... Ah, it's something personal but... surely it's nothing dangerous!" he assures Havoc.

"Am I going to inform him about this?"

_Does that GUY have to know everything I do?_ "Nah. As I've said it's personal, we're just looking for a friend, that's all... Okay? Thanks and bye!" he then hung up the phone.

_No survivors... Yeah, we're looking for a friend of Al that's surely dead by now..._

Ed reminisces what happened in that Tavern...

_I was too angry at Al's kidnappers... One for kidnapping Al, then for hurting Sensei..._

_I was badly wounded... 'specially on the head, as I fought Greed... My head felt light... Was I winning?_

_I've finally figured out how to hurt him until... the soldiers from the Southern HQ came... then Greed was able to escape... The ventilation shaft!_

"Al was waiting for that Homunculus Greed?" Ed whispers, lost. He couldn't fix the pieces together! Why would his brother wait and look for the one who kidnapped him?

Ed slowly walks back to their apartment, still thinking and feeling a bit depressed...

_How can I tell him that he's waiting for no one...?_

He didn't know what to feel right now. He was confused? He somehow felt relieved that Al can stop waiting for that Homunculus, he just realized that his selfishness for his brother is acting up again... but he somehow felt pity... Al would be dispirited, and he doesn't want to see a sad Al.

He made up his mind, he had to seriously talk to Al about this. His conscince has been bugging him for betraying Al's trust last night, now he has to clear it by helping Al out...

Al got home that afternoon. He was surprised to see his brother back in their apartment this early. "Niisan? Why're you back here so early?" he asked a bit confused.

Ed gave a sad smile to his brother, "Al, we have to talk..." he sat down on the couch in their living room. "Come on, I won't bite!" he assures his younger brother who's just standing there. Al nods and sat down beside Ed.

"Did... something bad happened?" Al asks, obviously afraid of the answer. Ed shook his head, "No. I just wanted to ask... Where did you go last night?" his voice was gentle so he won't scare Al.

The younger Elric looked down, "I... I can't tell..." he stammered. Ed sighs and lays a hand on his youngers brother's shoulder, "Al, something's wrong, and I might be able to help you. You can always trust me! I'm not your Niisan for nothing." the older encouraged, hoping it helped.

Al opened his mouth, but closes it again. Apparently afraid of what his brother might think if he reveals what he did last night. Also, _I don't want to worry Niisan..._

Ed was never one to beat around the bush, it was now or never... "If you can't say.Then it looks like I have to do the talking..."

Al looks up at his brother, "Listen to me first, don't make any violent reaction. Let me finish my explaining before you say anything to me." Ed explains, Al nods, but he looked nervous and confused.

"I... followed you last night..." he held up a hand to cover Al's mouth as he felt the younger moved to talk, Ed continues "... It's my duty as a big brother to look after you, but I know that what I did was wrong." Al calms down, feeling mixed emotions. His brother's right, he had enough reason's to follow him... it was very suspicious for Al to want to walk around in the middle of the night but still...

"That tavern, the Devil's Nest, it's not healthy for you to stay there..."

"... I know that." Al retorted, "You followed me that far?"

Ed looked straight into Al's eyes, "Til you were inside the room where me and Greed fought, and where you were held when you were kidnapped." he didn't know what to say next, but is it the right time to tell Al that no one survived? "Who... were you waiting for?"

"So you noticed that I was waiting..." Al's eyes were half closed as he looked back at his brother, sadness reflected on Al's eyes. "I'm sorry, Niisan..." he looks away.

"Al?" Ed held Al's chin and gently turns it so they were face to face. "I might be able to help. You don't have to be afraid to tell me."

"It's because... It's like I'm betraying your love for me... I'm so sorry..." Al embraces his brother tightly, Ed stared at Al with disbelief. So... Al loved someone else, in just a short time.

_You knew he'll find someone else... You can't keep him forever._ Ed embraces his brother back. He didn't know what to feel, he was somehow heartbroken.

"It's not that I don't love you anymore, you know I still have feelings for you. I still love you, Niisan..." Al assured his brother, "I felt different when we talked. I wanted to know if he ever had feelings for me... But now..."

"Al, face me. Don't look away." Ed held his younger brother in front of him, and continued "I understand that well. I'm not mad at you, and you're not betraying my love for you." though he says this, he felt hurt. He was jealous...

But maybe... just maybe... after Al finds out that there were no survivors, Ed thought, maybe he'll have Al back all for himself.

That was a very selfish thought though...

Ed sighs, getting ready to tell Al about the truth. "Listen... I've researched the events that happened after the attack and your rescue." his younger brother looked at him with questioning eyes, "I badly wanted to help you but I'm so sorry to say... There were no survivors..."

Al looked dismayed, "Th-that's impossible! He's a Homunculus!..." _Ah, so it was Greed after all_, Ed said to himself. "... He can never get killed that easily... How can that be?"

"The same way the other Homunculus got killed. They were beaten up til they were killed." Ed answers Al's question. The younger violently shook his head, "I was there when the Fuhrer was fighting him. I was sure he was still alive! The Fuhrer wasn't able to... ah..." he stopped as he realized who he had just mentioned. The Fuhrer was also a Homunculus, surely he knows how to kill a fellow Homunculus.

"I'm sorry, Niisan..."

"Why are you suddenly apologizing now?" Ed raises a brow. Al gently shook his head, "I mean, thanks for telling me." he gave his older brother a sad smile.

"No need to thank me..." Ed said softly close to Al's ear as he affectionately embraces his younger brother. Al embraces back, "Thank you. Thank you... you did this even if you're hurt, and I'm apologizing for that... I just realized that I'm such an ungrateful brother..."

Ed pats Al's back, "You were never ungrateful..."

Now Al smiles, "Maybe now, I can just think of me and Greed-san as friends. Is that alright with you Niisan?", his brother gave a sigh, "Of course. Also, I want to ask your permission if we can ask the military to clean up the mess there. It's the least we can do for your friends."

Al nods, "Yes please..."

"Good, I'll get onto that tomorrow... So, can we have dinner now?"

Ed knows Al still had feelings for Greed, but surely it'll take some time for Al to get used to it. The least he can do is give Al the time to think things over.

How long has he waited for an answer, that can never be answered now?

Ed will know if Al's ready to be with him again...

**Wakas**

That was lame. And I hate myself for hurrying this fic in the end. Maybe I can fix it up when my GreedXAl inspiration has returned. (Geez, i wonder when's that?)

My mind has drowned in the Elricest side eversince I've seen the movie top. So the GreedXAl went 2nd in my inspiration. Sorry about that, but I'm still trying to promote this pairing. Thanks for supporting!

continues on her new Elricest fic I'm really so sorry!

Thanks for reading!

Salamat!

Pictomancer Murasaki


End file.
